


【all白】禁区

by hytiaotiaotang_hy



Category: all白
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hytiaotiaotang_hy/pseuds/hytiaotiaotang_hy





	【all白】禁区

1.

“张嘴。”

艰难地掀开被冰水兜头泼下浸得透湿的睫毛，老白的视野里一瞬间是纯白色的。好像对着太阳看了太久的人，连眼眶都针扎般生疼，过了两秒钟，他意识到自己整个人都在颤抖。

窄小的四方房间里只有靠墙贴着的长长铁桌，身穿白大褂的男医生满脸的疲惫和不耐烦，从他的瞳仁里老白能看见自己浑身湿透，赤身裸体的模样。他刚刚从准备浴室走出来，那里的工作人员下手没轻没重，甚至懒得给他开点儿热水调节温度，即使在闷热的夏日，毫无预兆的冷水依旧淋得他透心凉。他敢肯定自己今晚就要感冒发烧，他自幼体质就不是非常好。

他速度极为缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。体检房空空的四壁好像沙崩海啸地从四面八方朝他压来，挤压他肺部里的空气，要把他碾碎变成粉末。小腹一直在绞痛，不知是吃坏了东西还是紧张的。

不对，他已经差不多一天没吃过东西了。老白后知后觉地想起了这一点。从被半夜破门而入的警察当场抓获到法官落槌敲定有期徒刑五年，其间相隔不到一周。老白也想不明白那个素未谋面的女孩被窝里怎么会有自己的毛发，通过检测她的阴道里又确实残留有精液，比对结果证明这些体液与老白的DNA序列符合。铁证如山，老白百口莫辩，就这么被推进了后半生的地狱。

医生检查了老白的口腔和喉咙，随手把压舌板扔到脚边的垃圾桶里，对站在门边的面色严肃的狱警点了点头：“可以了。”

狱警的靴底敲打在地板上，发出沉闷的声音。老白猝不及防地被摁住肩胛，狱警施加的力道强迫他往前屈身，手腕磕到冰冷的手铐上疼得他倒吸了一口冷气。

他又被押着离开了体检室。身躯暴露在空气中令他十分不舒适，还好狱警很快给他分配了深蓝色的囚衣。粗糙的布料上有一股说不清道不明的味道，很像曾经有人在上面呕吐过。老白没有过多挑剔，他知道从今天开始自己就不是什么安分守己的普通老百姓了，服刑的囚犯没有挑三拣四的权利。他编号0529，正巧与自己的生日日期重合。他整理了一下衣摆，在狱警的监视下穿越一条没有窗户的长廊，每一步都走得无比沉重。过去二十五年的所有记忆走马灯似的在眼前一幕幕出现，又飞快地流走。他好像听到玻璃碎裂的声音，他的普普通通的过去头也不回地抛下他远走高飞了。

他想，自己应该是想流泪的。然而不甘的泪水都在拘留所流干净了，如今的他冷漠得好像只是个旁观者。狱警出奇地没有出声催促他走快些，老白为他大发慈悲留给他的宽容感到感激。他麻木地垂着脑袋，被强迫剪成的平头在走廊一端的风呼呼扑来时有些不适应地缩了缩。他从上初中之后就没留过这个发型了，如今竟有种无助的孩子一般的恐惧和怯弱。

最终他们的脚步停在一扇厚重的铁门前。跟随他一直来到这里的狱警上前一步，老白这才注意到门边有个巴掌大的密码盘。狱警把右手拇指放到了底端的探测器上，密码盘的按钮立马变成了荧绿色。老白无心多看，只听轻轻的“啪嗒”一声，安全门应声而开。

“0529，今天新来的犯人。”

老白听见狱警在对门里的另一个人说话。他勉强抬眼望了过去，正好对上一双俯视着他的乌黑发亮的眼睛。老白如遭雷击地呆立在原地，眼睁睁地看着Alex对狱警点了点头，铁门在他和老白背后轰然闭合。

Alex……老白没想到他居然会在监狱里工作。他们的相遇十分巧妙，大概在一年前，老白在街上遭遇了一场抢劫，他一边喊着“站住”一边气喘吁吁地追在那个夺了自己的挎包就跑的小贼背后。老白显然有些缺乏锻炼，不仅没追上，距离还越拉越长。就在老白濒临放弃的时候，一道身影就闪电似的擦着他的肩冲了出去，不等老白回过神来，他已经把那个抢劫犯摁在地面上制服了。老白难以置信地喘着气来到他们面前，那位路见不平一声吼的兄弟已经把他的挎包抢回来了。老白的关注点却完全没在自己失而复得的包上，毕竟面前的人实在长得太抓眼，不论是不耐烦地耷拉下来的眼皮还是紧紧抿住的淡色嘴唇，连胡乱翘起的头发都是按着老白最喜欢的类型长的。他就这么呆呆地站在原地瞅着，直到对方“啧”了一声想走，才急忙扯住衣袖询问名字。

“Alex。”老白记得当时他是这么对自己说的。他的表情看不出是慵懒还是不耐，视线只在老白身上轻轻一擦，就把双手往卫衣口袋里一插，掉头离开了。那天之后老白经常辗转难眠，脑海里翻来覆去地想着Alex的模样。

没想到过了一年，他们的重逢会在这种地方。老白偷眼看走在身边的Alex的表情，水一般平淡，看来他早已不记得他了。老白有些失落，又有些自嘲地想，不记得才对，一见钟情始终不是放之四海而皆准的真理。更何况，他早就没有追求的底气了。

“这里。”

思绪万千的时候，老白被Alex唤回了注意力。他抬起头，发现自己被带到了牢房，坚实的混凝土和钢门背后是简陋的上下铺铁床，每间牢房分别有四个床位。没有单独的洗手间，只在床边地上放了几个痰盂，牢房里弥漫着淡淡的排泄物的臭味。此刻牢房里除了他和Alex空无一人，其他三个床铺的被子枕头叠放得整整齐齐，正是传说中的豆腐块。

最后一个空床位，位于进门左手边的铁架床下铺。在老白犹豫的时候Alex已经把0529的号码牌插在了床尾，用下巴指了指床位示意老白自己收拾。

“每天早晨五点半起床。”他替老白解了手铐，一边说道，声线平直得毫无感情，“吃完早餐之后体能锻炼一个小时，之后负责人会带你们去完成当天的工作。中午休息一个小时，下午继续工作，晚餐后有半个小时的教育时间，然后工作到晚上九点，那之后你可以选择去公共浴室洗漱就寝。所有活动不允许迟到早退。明白了吗？”

老白揉了揉被坚硬的手铐硌疼的手腕，乖乖点了点头。他张了张口，想和久别重逢的Alex说两句话，话到嘴边却又卡在喉咙不上不下了。最后他只能艰难地把它咽了下去，好像利刃贴着食道滑动，割伤流血，疼得不可思议。Alex没有给他再多哪怕一个眼神，就迈着大大的脚步离开了。

老白跌坐在床板上，把脸埋进了自己的双手里。

-

老白错过了那天的午饭和下午的工作，一直到晚饭时间，他才磨磨蹭蹭地离开牢房。监狱里几乎没有私人空间，不管睡觉吃饭还是洗澡，统统都要在公共空间完成。饭堂离牢房不远，采用最普通最简单的塑胶桌椅，一侧的窗口上贴着当天供应的菜单。老白到达饭堂的时候窗外的天空已经染上了宝石一般的墨蓝色，偌大的饭堂里所有囚犯都穿着一模一样的短袖囚衣。门口和墙边都有手持电棍的狱警看守，老白在攒动的人头间仔细看了看，没有Alex的身影。他搞不清楚自己是叹气还是松一口气好，复杂的情绪在胸口翻涌，使得他本就白皙的皮肤又苍白了几分。他排进取餐的队伍里，很快意识到周围人都在对他指指点点，但一迎上他的目光就会假装若无其事地移开。老白握紧了捧在手里的铁餐盘，他向来不是个爱惹事的人，众人的目光使他浑身不自在，心脏在胸腔里跳得极快。他强行按捺不安，寻了一处空位，放下餐盘拉开椅子坐了下来。

那些目光太直接，太赤裸，好像一只只手把他身上的衣服扒了下来。老白感觉头皮发麻，恨不得赶快吃过晚饭逃离这个是非之地。今日饭堂的配菜是南瓜焖鸡，鸡肉没有骨头，咬下去却酸酸软软，好像不知放了多久的霉肉。南瓜也在锅里焖太久了，只能用勺子像舀融化的冰淇淋一样舀起来送进嘴里。老白没能安生多久，就听见有人把餐盘放到了自己肘边。

老白心口一紧，慢吞吞地转过头去，看见一个同自己一样留着平头的囚犯迈开腿坐到了自己身边的位置里。周围别的空位很多，他偏偏选择老白身边这个，可谓是司马昭之心，路人皆知。老白的嘴角抽了抽，又不敢贸然拿起餐盘走人，只好强行假装自己没看见那个不速之客。

拼命往嘴里塞鸡块，老白谨遵观鼻观口观心的三不动原则，只求赶紧把饭吃完。这时他就听见一声懒洋洋的笑，“新来的，你别这么紧张，我不吃人。”

信你有鬼。老白暗自在心里腹诽了一句。但对方主动和自己搭话，不理睬显得过分轻蔑，他只好不情不愿地抬起了眼睛。

这一看又不得了了，坐在他身边的男人唇角挂着几分嘲讽几分无聊的笑容，高挺的鼻梁在鼻翼侧投下了淡淡的阴影，眼神里有几分饶有兴致。这个囚犯竟然也是极为俊秀的，换身衣服扔到大街上去，没有人会信他作奸犯科坐过牢。

“我叫流萤。”他首先报上名字以示友好，“0529，你叫什么名字？”

老白攥紧了手里的勺子。“欧的白。”他的声音有些沙哑，“你好。”

“欧的白。”自称为流萤的男人重复了一遍他的名字。他的语气比那些目光还要暧昧，听得老白莫名耳根发痒。

“请问有何贵干？”老白强迫自己不去在意流萤的语气，开门见山地问道。他迫不及待地想逃离这里。

流萤却没他这么着急。他用勺子戳了戳焖烂的南瓜，橙黄色的流体食物发出了一声被挤压的“噗”。

“这里的饭食不怎么样，是不是？”他答非所问，“大家都饿了好久呢。从来没有被喂饱过。”

“这个你应该去给食堂掌勺反映。”老白大着胆子道。流萤的目光落在了他的身上，半晌，他幽幽地笑了起来。

“你很聪明，用不着在我面前装傻。”他放下勺子，老白下意识地往后缩，却被揽住肩膀强行扯了回去。贴近的一瞬间，隔着薄薄的囚衣，老白能够感觉到流萤炽热的体温。“你进门的时候为什么要弯下腰捡东西？察觉到大家都在看你的时候为什么做出这副表情？”

老白猛的甩开了他。他感觉一股无名火正持续不断地从小腹升起，使得他凌厉地抿起了嘴唇，居然有那么一点儿像Alex：“你有病？”

是的，他进门的时候不小心把号码牌碰到地上了，才不得不弯下腰去捡起来。他没想到这些该死的囚犯们居然把这些都尽收眼底，还理直气壮地来质问他。他感觉好像深陷泥沼，周围的视线有若实体缠绕在他周身，冰冷得令他作呕。

流萤被他推了这么一下也不生气，反而靠在椅子上好整以暇地笑了起来。他耸了耸肩：“我在提醒你，老白。在这个地方不小心行事，可是会惹来一身麻烦的。”

老白拿起餐盘：“我吃完了。你慢慢吃。”

他大步走向餐盘回收处，把还剩了大半的食物统统倒进了垃圾桶。他径直离开了饭堂，却没有发现一道身影不动声色地吊到了自己身后。

老白像没头苍蝇一样在紧闭的通往牢房的门前打了几个转，他刚刚被流萤惹火了，一时忘记Alex跟自己说过晚餐之后还有教育时间。他摸了摸空荡荡的裤侧，好像指望那里会凭空生出个装了香烟的口袋来。

“真不是个讨人喜欢的家伙，是不是？”

老白猛的转过身，从走廊阴影里走出了一个与自己身高相仿的人。他长着圆圆的眼睛，笑起来满脸的人畜无害。老白的神经猛地绷紧了，警惕地打量着这又一个新面孔。

“沐木。”来人摊开手，向老白展示自己空无一物的手心，“放心，我和流萤不是一伙的。”

“什么意思？”老白丝毫没有放松的迹象。

沐木若有所思地盯着他看了一会儿，勾起唇角：“我的意思是，你要不要加入我的阵营？”

他知道老白没听明白，又自顾自地继续说道：“单打独斗在这个地方行不通，我们必须拧成一股，才有力量保护自身的安危。你已经得罪了瓦不管那边，只有投靠我们，今后的日子才会好过一些。否则我不确定你能不能活过明天。”

老白定定地注视着面前的人。窗外的夜色蔓延进来，映得沐木神色阴沉，高深莫测。他像一只隐藏在黑暗背后的豹子，随时准备着撕破伪装咬断敌人的喉咙。

他意识到他不可能逃开。只要他仍然身处这座铜墙铁壁的监狱，这些上不得台面的东西就会一直纠缠他，迫使他屈服。曾经的冤屈与悲愤在他心里蜕变成了勇气，命运要他如何，他偏偏不如何。

最坏的结果会是什么？他早已是孤注一掷，一无所有了。

“谢谢提醒。”老白听见自己对沐木说，“我不加入他们，自然也不会加入你们。没有别的事的话，我就先走一步了。”

-tbc


End file.
